Algo eterno
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: "La ama, y el mundo puede irse al infierno". [One-Shot]


The Last of Us no me pertenece :(

**Algo eterno**

A diferencia de Tommy, él nunca había sido soñador, no creía en inicios de cuento de hadas y finales felices. La vida real no es así. Es dura, difícil y cosas como el amor eterno, la amistad absoluta o la devoción sin límites son solo creaciones del hombre, que intenta ocultar su mortalidad detrás de ideales interminables.

Pero cuando ella nace, pequeña e indefensa, llorando por oxígeno, y la carga por primera vez, la siente tan cálida que podría abrazarla por siempre, y viéndola dormir en sus brazos, Joel piensa que nunca amó ni volverá a amar a nadie así.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Ella hace su vida interesante. Es tan nuevo para él tratar con niños que, como todo padre, se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto.

Su sonrisa le dice que sí.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Y Joel piensa que, de existir algo eterno, sería ella, su hija, a quien verá crecer, cambiar, quizás casarse y tener sus propios hijos. El ciclo que no tiene fin.

Para él, que moriría antes, ella siempre estaría ahí, como es natural.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Hasta que una noche, todo comienza a ir mal. Hay una enfermedad y el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco.

Tratan de huir, pero su auto choca y Sarah sale lastimada de una pierna, imposibilitada para seguir caminando. Así que él corre con ella en brazos, buscando una salida del infierno, una puerta que no existe.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Miedo. Gritos.

Disparos. Uno en particular, que él jamás olvidará.

A cada segundo ella se pone más y más fría, tanto, que ni todo su calor, ni todo su amor la pueden calentar de nuevo. Y viéndola yacer en sus brazos, él grita y llora, pierde la fe. Pero sobre todo, implora. Ruega por una segunda oportunidad, mientras lo interminable se escurre entre sus manos como arena.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Muerte. Sufrimiento. Dolor.

Lágrimas. Y los años se llenan uno a uno con añoranza.

_Si tan sólo hubiera corrido más rápido, quizás la bala no la hubiera alcanzado._

_Si no hubiera bajado la guardia._

_Si hubiese sabido entonces lo que sé ahora. _

"_Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo de nuevo"_ – él piensa – _"no la perdería"._

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

El tiempo pasa lentamente, día a día, semana tras semana. No recuerda qué fecha es hoy, pero no importa. Solo importa sobrevivir a toda costa.

"_No existe compasión en esta vida"_ – se dice, su propia voz tan ajena para él. Y no importa cuántos días o semanas pasen, las cosas no cambiarán. La maldad seguirá ahí. El egoísmo continuará pudriendo al mundo. El dolor que acompaña su vida no se irá, y él nunca podrá verla de nuevo. Seguramente, solo lo malo dura para siempre.

Pero después de veinte años, la vida que tanto desprecia sincroniza los eventos a su alrededor, ordena todo para que el pasado pueda repetirse.

Entonces, una tarde nublada, la conoce.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Ellie es temperamental, inteligente y, comparada al contexto, algo inocente. Joel no sabe si eso es muy bueno o muy malo, aunque tampoco es de su incumbencia, solo debe llevarla con las Luciérnagas para poder regresar a su vida normal.

Solo es una carga más.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Pero cuando el verano termina y las hojas de los árboles comienzan a marchitarse, él la siente peligrosamente cerca de sí; haciéndose camino entre su tristeza y su distanciamiento. Y para el final del otoño ella ha atravesado ya la barrera que ha puesto entre él y el mundo; con cada broma, con cada chiste malo, cada conversación sobre el tiempo antes de las tinieblas.

Viajar con ella le da esperanza, lo aparta un poco del macabro agujero en que ha caído la humanidad, y Joel lamenta que Ellie tenga que pasar por toda esa basura.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Pronto llega una prueba importante para ella; debe sobrevivir por su cuenta haciendo lo que haga falta. Y lo logra, incluso lo salva a él, pero el costo para Ellie es muy alto, en esta ocasión ha dejado tras de sí pedacitos de ella que serán muy difíciles de recuperar.

Joel realmente quiere que no tenga que pasar por eso de nuevo, quiere que sea feliz. Quiere llevarla a un lugar seguro, lejos del horror y la matanza.

La _quiere_, eso queda claro.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Pero es hasta la primavera cuando comprende que no podría vivir sin ella. A estas alturas no podría regresar a la oscura y solitaria vida que tenía; Ellie le ha regresado lo que había perdido; ilumina la oscuridad con su brillante presencia.

Y mientras corre entre los pasillos del hospital, sintiendo su delicado peso en sus brazos, Joel tiene un déjà vu. Todo parece moverse en cámara lenta, el ruido se hace lejano y de pronto está de nuevo con Sarah, hace tantos años, tratando de escapar.

Disparos, gritos, miedo, y el soldado esta frente a ellos de nuevo, amenazándolos con su arma, intentando convencerlo de que la deje por el bien de todos. Por el bien del mundo.

Un podrido, roto mundo que les ha quitado todo.

No puede sacrificarla por algo que no vale la pena. Se aferra a ella, la _necesita,_ porque en el fondo, Joel aún quiere creer que existe algo interminable, un ideal que permanece para siempre como Sarah en su alma. Como el amor que siente por la pequeña en sus brazos. Porque si algo así existe entonces, todos los demás ideales también tienen cabida en este mundo, y no va a perder eso.

"_No esta vez". _

Esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes. Esta vez, tiene la oportunidad de devolver el disparo que ha hecho eco en su cabeza por años.

u.u.u.U.u.u.u

Así que, cada vez que la mira, cada vez que ella se sienta a su lado para ver el cielo estrellado y tomar una lección de guitarra, cada vez que Ellie ríe, Joel sabe que hizo lo correcto.

La ama, y el mundo puede irse al infierno.


End file.
